The Storm Before the Calm
by Arctic Flame
Summary: Crippled and left to die at the hands of her sister at the third DOA tournament, Kasumi gets help and support from an unexpected source... Kasumi x Leifang, rated PG for mild violence.
1. Paradise

AN: Well, this is my first fanfic ^-^ I hope you guys like it, Chapter two is coming out soon. Please read and review!  
  
Chapter 1 - Paradise  
  
Two blurs darted across the forest floor. Moving at supernatural speeds, they weaved in and out of each other's paths, in a seemingly deadly game of chicken. Then, just like that, the blurs stopped in the middle of the clearing. As the dust cleared, it was evident that the blurs were actually people.  
"Ayane... please... don't endanger your life and go on!"  
The purple-haired girl snorted and placed her hands on her hips in a taunting pose, "You can't boss me around, Kasumi. I hate you. You know that. It is useless trying to reason with me..."  
"I care about you, sister. I always have, and always will..." Kasumi said.  
Ayane smirked and then back flipped, so quick that the whole motion was done in under a second. Kasumi sidestepped even faster. Ayane's kicking feet missed her face by millimeters.  
"Please!" Kasumi begged, "Going on is too dangerous! Don't endanger your life!"  
Ayane's eyes were like fire as she aimed a punch at the bridge of Kasumi's little nose. Kasumi jerked her head back just in time and hit Ayane's fist away.  
"Listen to me, sister! Don't throw your life away!"  
Ayane snarled and tried to punch Kasumi's face again. Kasumi disappeared and reappeared behind Ayane. Ayane braced for the surely oncoming hit. She was caught out of position, out of rhythm... but the blow never came. Ayane looked back. There was her sister.  
"Idiot..." Ayane spat, "You should've hit me when you had the chance."  
"I don't want to hurt you, Ayane. Please..."  
Ayane watched with satisfaction as Kasumi fell to the ground. She was too quick for Kasumi this time. As Kasumi's last cry "Please!" echoed through the forest, Ayane felt a brief stab of regret.  
No. I must kill Genra myself. Kasumi, you will not stop me.  
Taking Kasumi's tanto, Ayane admired it for a second before plunging it deep into Kasumi's chest. Ayane didn't know what was worse, being stabbed in the chest or looking into her sad brown eyes... as they closed...  
Ayane bowed her head for a second, then turned on her heel and walked away.  
  
"Hey, take it easy!" A familiar voice cried out.  
"Who..." Kasumi gasped.  
"Its me, Leifang..."  
"Wha-"  
"You were defeated, Kasumi..." Leifang said, stroking Kasumi's hair back. She was so pretty... her long hair... her large brown eyes...  
"I... I remember..." Kasumi gasped weakly, "Where..."  
"My summer retreat, Kasumi. We were in a remote area, and I didn't know where else to take you... I'm sorry..."  
"No..." Kasumi moaned, taking Leifang's hand, "Thanks..." a brief smile flashed across Kasumi's face as she finally lapsed into a deep sleep.  
Leifang sat by the bedside, holding Kasumi's limp hand in her own. She was going to live, thank god, even though that sword passed within bare millimeters of her heart. A full recovery was going to be expected...  
Leifang's glance grazed over to Kasumi's body... she had to strip Kasumi down to her underwear to treat her... and she was the only one that could've helped her fast enough... a bloodstained white bandage was  
Her gaze strayed to her cleavage... rising and falling with every breath... her tummy, flat and perfect... her slightly shapely legs, her small adorable feet and toes... she was perfect, in every way... Leifang didn't know what was more deadly. A knife in the chest, or falling in love with Kasumi. She didn't know if she would ever fully recover.  
  
"Ohhh..." Kasumi muttered as she awoke. It was early afternoon, judging from the sun, and Leifang was nowhere to be seen.  
Kasumi slowly propped herself up on her elbows and looked around at Leifang's summer retreat. A few stray books lay across the floor, but the floor was clean. The air smelled of jasmine and Kasumi thought she could smell Chinese tea over on one side. Then Kasumi noticed that Lei's cottage was one whole room, save the washroom. Almost guiltily, Kasumi realized that she was sleeping in Leifang's bed as well, while Leifang spent her nights on her couch.  
Kasumi spent a few more minutes admiring the Chinese decor when she began to wonder where her saviour was. Obviously not in the house, as the bathroom door was open, and Kasumi could see the rest of the cottage. She had to be out-  
There she was. Kasumi squinted to see Leifang sun tanning on her beach. She was getting up and walking back to her cottage. Kasumi lay her head back down on the pillow and partially closed her eyes, afraid that Leifang would think that she was spying on her.  
"Ahh..." Leifang said as she entered her cottage, linking her fingers and stretching.  
Kasumi couldn't help but stare with her partially open eyes at Leifang... her long hair, usually braided, was loose... she looked so cute... innocent... beautiful... Kasumi had never felt this way about anyone before...  
Leifang glanced at Kasumi, and decided she was still sleeping. She walked up to a mirror and rebraided her hair before coming back to Kasumi's bedside.  
"Kasumi...?"  
Kasumi opened her eyes. There she was. "Lei..."  
"Feeling better today?" Leifang asked.  
"I..." Kasumi didn't answer... not because she was to pained to speak, but because Leifang was wearing a bikini.  
"If you're not feeling well... "  
"No, I'm better," Kasumi said, making herself stare away. "I... I think I will try to walk now."  
"Don't go run off on mw!" Leifang teased, as she took the covers off Kasumi.  
"Very funny," Kasumi said, lifting her head.  
"I think I need to give you something more substantial to wear," Leifang smiled. "Hang on for a sec," she said, walking off and opening a dresser, rummaging for something that Kasumi could wear.  
"What about my old shirt?" Kasumi asked, swinging her legs beside the bed and sitting upright.  
"Too badly torn and bloodstained..." Leifang said, still looking for something.  
Kasumi couldn't help but stare at Leifang's cute bottom as she rummaged through the dresser.  
Get a hold of yourself... Kasumi told herself.  
It's so hard... could it be that I'm...  
No! I've never loved anyone like that before... especially not a wo-  
It's time to face reality, Kasumi. You've been in your shell for long enough.  
Leifang turned around, "I don't think I have anything that substantial... just lots of swimwear and some robes..."  
"Its fine, I'm around your size anyways..." Kasumi said, as she, with some effort, stood up. She steadied herself against the wall, and slowly walked over to the dresser.  
Leifang beamed, "My, that was a fast recovery."  
Kasumi smiled and scooted beside Leifang, picking out something for her to wear. For some reason, she enjoyed being so close to Leifang... she enjoyed her aura of warmth... cheerfulness...  
On the other side of the dresser, Leifang was thinking similar thoughts... she enjoyed being around Kasumi...  
"How bout this, Lei?" Kasumi held up a black bikini.  
"I thought you liked pink," Leifang smiled, holding up a pink one.  
"Oh, its lovely, thank you so much..." Kasumi said, accepting it. "Umm... where do I..."  
"You can take a shower and change in the washroom, I'll meet you outside, k?"  
"K." Kasumi said, smiling and turning around, slowly walking to the washroom. She closed the door and inhaled deeply. She loved the smell of jasmine in the air. Slowly, she began to undress and examine herself in the mirror.  
The wound was ugly, but it could've been worse. A lot worse. Kasumi considered herself lucky to be alive... the would was dangerously close to her heart. She gently washed off the dried blood that had accumulated around the relatively small wound. Kasumi was actually surprised at how small the wound was. A simple stab wound, but it should've been bigger. Kasumi's was only a inch long and less than a millimetre wide. She turned on the hot water and stepped in the shower.  
  
Leifang looked up. Ah, there she was.  
"Hello, Kasumi. You look a lot better now!"  
Kasumi walked up and sat down beside her, "Thanks, Lei. Listen... I've never gotten a chance to say this... but... thanks, for everything you've done for me... if it weren't for you, I would be dead."  
Leifang turned away for a second, almost embarrassed. She turned back to Kasumi, "I'm sure you would've done the same in my place, Kasumi. Don't mention it."  
Kasumi went on, "And I'm sorry..."  
Leifang looked at Kasumi quizzically, "Why?"  
"I slept in your bed... I used your facilities..."  
"Oh... don't worry about it, Kasumi. It gets a little lonely out here anyways, so I appreciate your company."  
"Thank you so much..." Kasumi felt the compulsive urge to hug Leifang... she looked so sweet, and she'd done so much for her...  
...but she was too late, Leifang was first. Leifang went up and wrapped her arms around Kasumi's neck in a massive hug. Kasumi hesitated a moment before wrapping her own arms around Leifang's waist, "Thank you, thank you so much," Kasumi whispered, letting the tears flow.  
  
"Hey Kas, wake up already!" Leifang shouted cheerfully.  
Kasumi opened her eyes. There she was, all dressed up already.  
"Its only..."  
"Seven in the morning," Leifang said, "Come on, don't make me go over there and make you wake up."  
"A few more minutes..." Kasumi said, throwing the covers over her face.  
Leifang sighed and started walking over to the bed, "Sleeping too much isn't good for you, Kasumi..."  
Kasumi giggled from underneath the covers, "I don't care! I need my beauty rest!"  
Leifang sat down on the bed beside Kasumi, "Don't make me..."  
"Make you what?" Kasmi giggled.  
"Tickle you out!" Leifang suddenly shouted, quickly tickling Kasumi's ribs.  
"Hheheheyy!!!" Kasumi screamed, kicking her legs and thrashing around wildly in an effort to avoid Leifang's tickling fingers, "Nohohhat fahair!!!"  
Leifang stopped and smiled, "Did that get you awake?"  
Kasumi threw the covers off and sheepishly smiled, "Fine! I'm up!"  
Leifang giggled, "Kay!", quickly tickling Kasumi's tummy before skipping off to make breakfast.  
"I'll get you back for that!" Kasumi screamed as she doubled up in laughter again.  
  
It's about time you fessed up to yourself, Kasumi... you're in love, and she loves you back...  
  
But what if I'm wrong? It could ruin the friendship we've built up...  
  
You're saying you do love her?  
  
Who wouldn't love someone like Leifang... someone as beautiful, kind and caring...  
  
Maybe she feels the same way about you...  
  
I don't want to ruin everything... I'm scared that I will if I tell her...  
  
What if she feels the same way about you? You may be hurting her.  
  
I...  
  
Better to do it now than to keep on hurting yourself... and her too...  
  
I... I'll see how it goes over the next few days...  
  
You cannot afford to wait, Kasumi...  
  
Kasumi shook the voices out of her head and got out of bed. 


	2. Revelations

AN - More feedback! More! Please, review these stories after you read them. Any suggestions you may have will be considered, really ^-^

Oh yeah, this story is kinda short and full of filler, so I apologize in advance ^-^ I've been busy lately and have been thinking about a DOA/Halo crossover. 

Disclaimer - I do not own anything in this story. The only thing I own is a cardboard box, internet connection, and PC. That's all. Everything else is copyright by other people.

Anyways, on to the story.

Chapter 2 - Revelations

            Gentle waves lapped at the sandy beach. The sky was cloudless and clear. Birds chirped. This was paradise, Kasumi thought. 

"It must be nice spending your summers here," Kasumi said, longingly gazing at the water... the first thing she was going to do after her wound healed was jump into the ocean and have a nice swim. 

"Yeah, it is, but it gets lonely... One can only appreciate so many beautiful nights alone..." Leifang said, smiling, "But you're going to stay here awhile aren't you?"

"I... I hope so," Kasumi said, smiling back. 

Leifang beamed, "That's great! Thanks!" 

"I'm the one that should be thanking you," Kasumi said back.

"Well, we're both happy then!" Leifang giggled.

Kasumi smiled, "I guess so..."

Leifang turned her head to one side and looked at Kasumi quizzically, "Is there something wrong?"

            _Tell her, Kasumi! Let the truth out!_

"I... I was wondering if anyone else knew about this place?" Kasumi stammered. She had almost built up enough courage to confess, but it was too little, too late.

"Oh, of course. No one knows about it, except for my parents." Leifang said.

Kasumi nodded, "Thank you, I just had to make sure."

Leifang smiled, "If I told people, then there would already be a resort here."

"Well, its certainly beautiful enough..." Kasumi said, staring longingly at the water.

"Yeah..." Leifang agreed, "Once you're fully healed, I'll take you for a swim. Sound fair?"

Kasumi smiled, "That would be great!"

***

A few hours later, the smell of fried vegetables and herbs filled the entire area. Leifang knew it was a surprise, but she couldn't resist. She stuck her head into her house and inhaled deeply.

"Mmm... what's cooking?" Leifang asked.

"Hey!" Kasumi giggled, turning away from the stovetop, "Can't you wait a few seconds?"

"It smells so good," Leifang said, "I can't wait any longer!"

Kasumi turned back to the stove. Leifang walked up behind her and put her arms around Kasumi's neck, looking over her shoulder.

"Oh..." Leifang inhaled deeply, "It smells wonderful! When do we eat?"

"Right now. Lots of spices, just for you, Lei," Kasumi said, turning off the stove with a flourish. Grabbing two plates, she spooned rice, fried vegetables, and sauce into the plates.

Leifang withdrew her hands and took her plate. She inhaled deeply again, "You've gotta tell me what you put in this, Kas..."

Kasumi sat down on the couch and looked over to Leifang, "Family secret, Lei," She winked.

"Aww... come on," Leifang said, bouncing on the couch beside her.

"Alright, alright!" Kasumi laughed, "Eat first, talk later."

"It looks too good to eat!" Leifang said. 

Kasumi smiled at Leifang, and dug into her own food, "You can eat or watch me eat. Your choice."

Leifang shrugged and dug in.

***

The scenery only grew more beautiful as the day went by. After a brilliant sunset, the moon rose, its reflection glittering on the rippling ocean surface.

"You know, I never thought that there would be a place this beautiful in this entire world," Kasumi sighed, breathing in the crisp night air.

"Maybe that glass of wine did more to you than you think," Leifang giggled.

Kasumi lightly slapped Leifang's shoulder, "Hey, you, watch your mouth. I only had one glass, unlike some people..."

Leifang glanced over to Kasumi, "Ah, shaddup."

Kasumi grinned triumphantly, "I win!"

Leifang grinned back, "Fine, you win. What do you win?"

Kasumi thought for a second, "Ah, crap. You got me beat."

"Pointless discussion, Kas," Leifang said. 

***

            Kasumi yawned and stretched. The sun was gradually beginning to creep up, casting it's long rays over the cottage.

"Aaahhh... morning, Lei," Kasumi said, semi-yawning.

No answer.

Kasumi got up anyways and folded the foam mattress, tucking it away. She'd insisted that Leifang sleep in her own bed that night, taking the foam mattress for herself.

Sighing, Kasumi stepped into the washroom and turned on the shower. Undressing, she slid into the cool shower, which served as her real wake up call. Now sufficiently awake, she turned the water to hot, closing her eyes as the hot water washed at her face, and cascaded down her body. Her wound was looking better, she noticed. Nearly healed completely. 

After around five minutes, Kasumi turned the water off. Lingering in the warm mist for a few seconds, she stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself. She opened the washroom door, careful not to disturb the still sleeping Leifang, and picked out something to wear. She picked out a blue tanktop and a pair of jean shorts. Returning to the washroom, she put them on, and wondered when Leifang would get up.

***

            "About time," Kasumi grinned as Leifang started showing the first signs of life, "I was beginning to think evil thoughts about how to get you awake..."

Leifang smiled and threw the covers off, "I need my beauty sleep, Kas."

"Hey, too much sleep is unhealthy." 

"Hey, speak for yourself.," Leifang said, doing her best Kasumi impression, "You slept for over a day when I first brought you here."

"I have an uncle that sleeps an hour a day," Kasumi said, extending her hand. Leifang took it and wrenched herself off the bed.

"Where is he now?"

"In a mental asylum," Kasumi admitted. 

"I'll withhold comment" Leifang smiled, stretching again, "Looking pretty good, Kas!" Leifang said as she took a look at Kasumi's clothing choice.

"I dug it up from your dresser. I swear, you have a million swimsuits in there."

"I think I have more than that..." Leifang giggled, heading to the shower. Kasumi watched as she left and sighed wistfully.

***

Kasumi smiled as Leifang left. She sat on the bed to collect her thoughts. She smelled the warm scent of jasmine creeping into the main room, relaxing her as she inhaled deeply. Her mind strayed to the fun that they've had since she's arrived... how much they enjoyed each other's company...

Could she risk giving it all up?

That question hung heavily on her mind as she stretched her legs, then her arms. She flicked a few errant strands of hair over her shoulder, getting into a ready stance. 

She inhaled deeply, and then struck her invisible foe with the heel of her hand. She smiled. She was recovering well. She followed up with a simple punch combo, gradually working her way up to her more powerful moves. One, two, three. All three hits connected with her opponent's head. Whoever she was fighting against was lying on the floor, probably unconscious, at least with a broken nose.

Kasumi relaxed and inhaled deeply. Next she tried out her kicks. All of the were right on target, if a bit slow. 

Kasumi smiled, and then decided to try one of her combinations. She kicked twice, and then followed it up with a palm thrust.

That was when Leifang came out, nearly walking straight into Kasumi's outstretched hand.

"Hey, Kas... you're not supposed to be training so soon!" Leifang exclaimed, stepping forward, finishing lacing on her flaming red and yellow tanktop.

"Hey, I feel fine!" Kasumi exclaimed, pulling off a flip kick to prove her point. Her feet missed Leifang's face by inches.

"Kas, it's dangerous. You could hurt yourself," Leifang said, taking a step towards her.

"No I won't!" Kasumi said, doing another flip kick, "I'm 100% alright!"

Leifang sighed, "You could complicate your injury... you've gotta rest for a few days!"

Kasumi grinned, "No I'm not! I've had worse before. I need to train for the next DOA tournament, anyways."

Leifang sighed, "Well, I suppose I'll tell you now. The next DOA tag tournament is coming up soon. Didn't you hear?"

Kasumi froze, "How... soon...?"

"Oh, they didn't specify a date, but they said it would happen soon."

"Any idea?"

"They didn't say," Leifang shrugged, "I just got the call a few days ago... we missed the closing ceremony, and that's where they announced another tag tournament."

"Crap..." Kasumi muttered, "I haven't been practicing..."

"Who are you going with anyways?" Leifang asked as off-handedly as she could.

"Umm... I... I've been meaning to ask... umm... will you be my tag partner?" Kasumi muttered as fast as she could, her face turning slightly red.

Leifang giggled and exclaimed, "Yeah! That's exactly what I was hoping for!"

Kasumi beamed and hi-fived her, "We're gonna be unstoppable!"

Leifang smiled and got into a ready stance, "Well... I suppose we should practice now." 


End file.
